No Way Out
by WinterFaeryfly
Summary: Set during Thor 2. Warning- may contain spoilers so if you haven't seen the movie yet then please don't read. A song fanfic: Loki is dying and it is as he is dying that he realizes the mistakes he had made during the past. Mistakes that he wishes to make amends for before it's too late.


**There's No Way Out**

Images. Images of loved ones and images of the past. All around him were images and those images were able to bring a small smile to the lips of the dying figure. The pain in his chest was slowly fading to a dull ache and Loki knew that it was only a matter of time before the cold clutches of death came to welcome him with open arms.

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done_

As Loki looks straight up at the dark skies above, a familiar face soon obstructs his view. Thor. The brother that he had come to both love and despise over the years. The brother he had once tried to destroy was now by his side and Loki was vaguely aware of the feeling of the other male's arms around his cold body.

_Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain_

It feels strange to the former god of mischief. To be there in the arms of the one person he probably betrayed the most and Loki feels himself overcome with emotion. With death impending, Loki is overcome with all the wrongs he had committed in the past and unshed tears start to form in his eyes as Loki reaches up weakly to grasp his brother's arm.

_There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way_

Thor stares down at Loki with tears of his own matching those in his brother's arms. It was still impossible for him to believe that Loki was dying. Dying because of him. Gone was the selfish brother he had come to know over the past three years and in his place was the brother that Thor once remembered. The brother that he used to consider his best friend growing up.

_I can't face another day  
Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything differently_

The hand on his arm snaps Thor from his thoughts and he stares down at Loki with tears in his own eyes. First his mother and now Loki. His dear brother Loki. Why hadn't the fool just listened to the plan they had come up with? If only he had just listened. Then maybe, just maybe, Thor wouldn't be losing his best friend...his brother...his heart.

_But I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
Inside of me  
There's no way out of this dark place_

The darkness is starting to close in around him and Loki knows that his time is growing short. The feelings of past regrets weigh heavily on his heart and there is one thing that Loki wishes to do before he draws his last breath. His grip tightens around Thor's arm as he struggles to speak however his words are nothing more than whispers as his heart slowly ceases to beat.

_No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day_

Thor sees his brother struggling to speak and so he lowers himself to that his ear is now near Loki's mouth. His brother's ragged breathing is the first thing Thor hears and the tears now start to flow freely from his eyes as he realizes just how short Loki's time is. This would be twice in less than a day that Thor would lose another part of his family and his heart just couldn't bear the thought.

_I can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine_

"I...I'm so-sorry. I'm so-sorry." Loki repeats his words over and over again. As though he fears that Thor thinks this is another one of his tricks. He needs Thor to know. To know that this is not another one of his tricks and that Loki is truly sorry for all the wrongs he had committed against his brother for something as foolish as a throne.

_I know its hard but you  
Found somehow  
To look into your heart and  
To forgive me now_

Thor continues to cry as he weakly nods his head at Loki's words. "I know Loki. I know Loki." he whispers softly as he watches as Loki draws his last breath. The hand on his arm slowly goes limp and Thor watches as the last ounce of life disappears from Loki's eyes. A small, yet sincere, smile spread across Loki's pale lips before his blue eyes slowly closes and the lithe body soon goes limp in his arms.

_You've given me the strength to see  
just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength  
to carry on_

A strangled sob escapes Thor's throat as he pulls Loki's limp body close to him and his chin comes to rest on the top of his brother's head. "LOKIIIIII!" Thor screams to the heavens above as though his anguish alone would bring back his brother. Behind him, Jane stands silently wishing to give the two brothers some privacy although her heart is aching for the one she loves dearly.

_I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
On and I can see another way  
I can face another day!_

Thor continues to mourn for several minutes over the loss of his brother. Nothing can tear him away from Loki's side not even a gentle hand on his shoulder from Jane as she finally dares to approach him. Loki's body is still cradled protectively in Thor's arms as the mighty warrior weeps for the loss of his brother. Loki's sacrifice would not be forgotten. Thor would make certain of it even though his heart is still dealing with the loss of his brother.

_I see the path, I can see the path_  
_I see the future_  
_I see the path from this dark place_  
_I see the future_

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Thor manages to pry himself away from Loki's side. As he gently lays his brother down on the cold ground, a lone figure appears a few feet away from scene of carnage with a soft smile on his face. Loki's spirit stood not alone as he watches his brother gently drape an arm around Jane and hesitantly guides her away from his brother's lifeless corpse. Beside Loki's spirit stands another familiar figure. Frigga. His beloved mother.

_I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future_

The two share quick glances with one another and Loki watches as his mother reaches out one of her hands to offer him. His smile grows wider as Loki lifts a hand up to rest lightly on top of the offered one and as Thor looks over his shoulder one last time, he sees the spirit of his mother and brother disappear in a beautiful burst of life. Peace. Finally, after all that had come to pass, Loki was finally able to find peace in his heart and Thor knows that one day, he would see his mother and his brother again. Until that day though, Loki's sacrifice...would not be forgotten…

====  
A/N: I do not own the characters of Thor nor do I own the song used in this RP. Credit goes where credit is do. This is simply my first fanfiction and I just wanted to see if I have what it takes to be a writer or not.


End file.
